(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for purifying exhaust of waste gas using atomized fluid droplets combined with turbulent flow, which atomizes droplets of absorption or reacting fluids to microsized scale and creates a turbulent flow that increases probability of contact between waste gas and the absorption or reacting fluids. Moreover, the present invention eliminates the need for packing and has low energy consumption when in operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Industrial waste gas contains harmful suspended particles, and in order to reduce the discharge of harmful substances, purifying equipment is placed in the flow path of the waste gas discharge to reduce or filter out the harmful substances therein. A scrubber (or tower scrubber) is one such purifying equipment.
Referring to FIG. 7, which shows a traditional scrubber (9), primarily embodying a sprinkler (91), packing (92) and a mist-elimilator (93). When in operation, waste gas enters an inlet (94) of the scrubber (9), whereupon the sprinkler (91) trickles absorption or reacting fluids (95) onto the packing (92). A fan (96) is installed in an outlet (95) of the scrubber (9), and a negative pressure that the fan (96) produces is used to assist the flow of the interior waste gas in the scrubber (9) and discharge therefrom after purification. A pump (97) functions to enable the absorption or reacting fluids (95) that have fell to flow back to the sprinkler (91) through a pipeline (98). The aforementioned scrubber (packed tower) (9) achieves more than 95% efficiency in removing harmful substances from the waste gas. However, the scrubber (9) still has the following shortcomings:
1. Use of the packing (92) causes greater pressure drop, horsepower of the fan (96) increases substantially with increasing quantities of waste gas to be treated and raising of treatment efficiency, as well as resulting in a corresponding increase in power consumption of the fan.
2. Crystal reactants of the absorption or reacting fluids and the waste gas easily deposit on the packing, thereby increasing pressure drop and reducing efficiency in removing the waste gas.
3. The packing is an expendable material that needs replacing regularly, which correspondingly raises processing cost of the waste gas.
4. The scrubber needs to be regularly shut down and cleaned or the packing disposed in the scrubber needs to be replaced, thereby entailing a relatively long period of shut down.